Ono the Tickbird (book)
Ono the Tickbird is a Little Golden Book inspired by The Lion Guard.Amazon It is based on the episode of the same name. Author's Description A new Little Golden Book starring Disney Junior's The Lion Guard! This Little Golden Book retells an episode of the hit Disney Junior series The Lion Guard in which Ono the egret fills in as a rhino's tickbird. Children ages two to five will love learning that rhinos have poor eyesight and rely on tickbirds to warn them about any dangers. And, in return, the tickbirds get to eat all the bugs that flutter around the rhino. As always, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, and Ono help keep things running smoothly in the Pride Lands! The Lion Guard animated series continues the tradition of epic storytelling from The Lion King films. Every episode of The Lion Guard features a winning combination of compelling stories, relatable characters, humor, and heart. Summary The Lion Guard are on patrol when they notice an area filled with broken trees and roots after a rhino rampages through the area. Before the Lion Guard can stop the rhino, named Kifaru, he smashes into a tree, causing the baboon inhabitants to scatter and leave. The Lion Guard assist Kifaru in getting his horn out of the tree. Kion questions Kifaru on why he's causing so much trouble, but Kifaru is oblivious to the damage he's caused. As he turns to take a look, he nearly steps on Bunga. When he moves around, he almost hits Fuli with his horn. After turning again, he narrowly misses hitting another tree. It becomes apparent that Kifaru can't see where he's going due to his bad eyesight, which is worse than most rhino's. Ono notices that Kifaru is missing his tickbird, who usually ride on the rhino's backs and warn them of impending danger, as well as removing any pesky ticks. An upset Kifaru has lost his tickbird, Mwenzi, who flew away. Without him, he is unable to reach Lake Matope, where other rhinos go to have fun. Kion is determined to get Kifaru to Lake Matope, and offers to find Mwenzi while Bunga guides Kifaru. However, the honey badger invests too much time in eating the bugs on his back, and Kifaru almost walks over a cliff. Ono manages to get him to stop before he does so, and the Lion Guard appoint Ono as his new tickbird, despite the egret's desire to help them find Mwenzi. Although reluctant at first, Ono agrees, and Fuli soon picks up the tickbird's scent, leading the rest of the Guard away. As soon as they depart, Ono tries to guide Kifaru one way, but the rhino chooses the other path, leading Ono to the conclusion that it will be a long trip. The Lion Guard search for Mwenzi but to no avail. They realize that instead, they've been going in circles. Meanwhile, Ono is frustrated. Kifaru has made loud snorts and grunts, taken wrong turns and made Ono scratch his itches all while comparing him to Mwenzi. Elsewhere, the Lion Guard finally track down Mwenzi, who reveals that he is mad at Kifaru. Beshte pleads with him, reminding the tickbird that real friends sort problems out. Mwenzi seems hopeful that his friend is really missing him, and agrees to return. Nearby, Ono has failed to make Kifaru happy, with the rhino missing his tickbird more than ever. When he becomes overheated, Ono starts flapping his wings to keep him cool, which finally seems to please Kifaru. Just then, Mwenzi arrives, only to see Kifaru overjoyed with Ono's work. After making his presence known, Mwenzi flies away again, angrier than before. Ono quickly flies after him. Ono finds Mwenzi on a branch at a lake, and explains how great a tickbird he is. Admitting that Kifaru is his best friend, Mwenzi agrees to return to Kifaru. Before he can return, Makuu hits the tickbird with his tail, but Ono swoops in to save him before he can get eaten by the crocodile. With Mwenzi's wing hurt, Ono places him on a tree and races to get help. He returns to Kifaru and the Guard and tells them that Mwenzi is in trouble. Kifaru races away, with the Lion Guard following him. When they arrive, Kifaru and the Lion Guard fight against the crocodiles. From up in his tree, Mwenzi gives commands to Kifaru, who uses them to knock the crocodiles away with a tree trunk attached to his horn. At the end, Kifaru tells the crocodiles that it was what they get for messing with his best friend. Kion thanks the rhino, who admits he couldn't have done it without his tickbird, and Mwenzi replies that he couldn't have done it without his rhino. The Lion Guard join Kifaru and Mwenzi at Lake Matope, where Kion observes the fun. Beshte comments on how it must be nice to have a friend with you all the time to which Bunga agrees with, asking if Ono wants to be his tickbird. Ono replies that he'll always be friends with him, but that his tickbird days are over. Gallery Ono the Tickbird Page 1.jpg Ono the Tickbird Page 2 and 3.jpg Ono the Tickbird Page 4 and 5.jpg Differences From the Episode *Makuu doens't swing his tail and Mwenzi instead he uses his teeth *Mwenzi comes down from the tree to Kifaru to swing at the crocodiles with his horns instead of from the tree External Links Category:Media Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:Real Life Category:Golden Books